


a wedding day in the life

by snsk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, it's basically my version of their wedding vlog transcript, vlogging format, when i say vlogging format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AmazingPhil uploaded: A WEDDING Day In The Life Of Dan And Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wedding day in the life

PHIL: Hey guys! Welcome to a kind of special episode of A Day In The Life. When I say kind of I mean very, I guess. We're getting married! Today! I know, I can't believe it either.

[shot of the view from Phil's bedroom window - a cloudy, overcast sky]

PHIL: So all the weather forecasts predicted a sunny day today. I guess this is what we're having instead. Which is okay, as long as the cake doesn't get drenched. Imagine having to eat soggy cake. Now _that_ would be a disaster.

[shot of Phil's houseplant]

PHIL: I was thinking of maybe doing Susan up for today. You know, decorating her with ribbons and stuff. But I think she might prefer some actual water. Sorry, Susan. I've been neglecting you a bit. Anyway. Let's go see what the other inhabitants of this flat are up to!

[shot of Dan in the kitchen, making drinks in his socks - camera pans up to his face. Dan is smiling]

PHIL: Good morning!

DAN: Hi there. You're very cheerful today. Before your early morning coffee, no less.

PHIL: I feel like you're letting the team down in the excitement stakes. You're very calm.

DAN: Am I? I guess it hasn't sunk in yet. I promise I'll be properly hyped when we get to the altar.

[Dan hands Phil a mug]

PHIL: Ooh, thank you. Dan, Dan, take the camera, it's gonna spill-

DAN [to camera]: Imagine Phil actually spilling coffee all over the camera. The end of this particular wedding vlog.

 

[shot of Gravity Falls playing on television - camera pans to Phil on the sofa, holding a bowl of cereal]

DAN: Just another day in the life of Dan and Phil. 

PHIL: [giggles]

DAN: I think we're supposed to be doing something important today, but I honestly can't remember what it might be...

PHIL: Louise will be after our heads when she gets here.

DAN: Our bags are packed though, so-

PHIL: Yeah, but we're sitting here in our pajamas still halfway through a three hour TV breakfast.

DAN: Point.

 

[shot of hallway, Dan opening the door]

PHIL: And there she is...

DAN: Hi Louise! Say hi to everyone!

LOUISE: [absently waves to the camera] Hello! Why aren't you changed!

PHIL: I told you.

DAN: We aren't expected there for more than two hours.

LOUISE: And do you know how long it takes to put make up on?

DAN: Depends on how much you plan on making us up, Louise.

LOUISE: Go. Go!

PHIL: It was lovely to see you too, Louise.

 

[shot of Dan in car, then Phil, who's holding the camera]

PHIL: We're on our way to the venue!

DAN: You know, technically, Phil, we aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding. Bad luck, isn't it?

PHIL: Maybe that rule only applies to heterosexual weddings. 

DAN: So it's the opposite for same-sex couples, is it? What, do we get right up in each other's face until the wedding is over?

PHIL: Yep, get thoroughly sick of each other before the marriage's even started.

DAN: Are you sick of me yet?

PHIL: I've had eight years and plenty of chances. I think we're good.

DAN: [laughs] We are, are we? What a relief. I was just about to get the car turned around.

 

[shot of Phil in hotel lobby carrying a bag, covered tux draped over an arm]

DAN: So we're going to hand you guys over to kickthepj! So how much you see of the ceremony itself depends on him.

[camera swivels to PJ]

PJ: Your fate is in my hands. _Muah_ ha ha ha ha h-

PHIL: You're scaring them!

PJ: [reaches for camera] I promise I will film the whole thing. With plenty of close ups of Howell's emotions.

DAN: Hey. Hey. I'm not going to-

PJ: Yeah, yeah, whatever. [to the camera, in a whisper] You will see every tear.

PHIL: See you!

DAN: Bye bye now!

 

[shot of closed door]

PJ: So we're going to check in on Dan and Phil getting dolled up. This is Phil's room! I know, they have different rooms. It's so shocking. Like the good old days.

[PJ knocks, enters]

PHIL: Oh, hello there.

PJ: [covers camera lens] Are you already dressed? Is this a spoiler?

PHIL: I'm dressed, but I think people will survive this tiny spoiler.

PJ: [uncovers lens to show Phil sitting on the bed, dressed in a tux] Ta-da! 

PHIL: Now I feel really self conscious.

PJ: Don't be silly, Philip. You look really handsome. Dan will cry so hard.

PHIL: He's very sure he won't.

PJ: So hard.

PHIL: I'm slightly worried about this being our cameraman's number one priority.

PJ: And this is Martyn, Phil's brother! Who's also looking very dapper.

MARTYN: Hi! And thank you very much, PJ.

PJ: How are you feeling? Little bro getting hitched.

MARTYN: Slightly emotional. Less than Mum, she's been sobbing on and off since morning.

PHIL: [laughs] Sounds like Mum.

PJ: Okay, it's almost time to check up on Dan... How you feelin', Philip? Any last words as a single dude?

PHIL: I haven't been a single dude in years.

PJ: Just go with i--

PHIL: [laughs] --alright, alright. I feel excited. I feel very, very happy and excited. Go and check up on Dan. Louise is doing him up.

PJ: How do you know that? You're texting him, aren't you. He's in the other room, you're going to be married in less than an hour, and you're still texting him. God, this codependency. 

 

[shot of Dan in make up chair, Louise fussing over him]

PJ: And here we have Daniel James Howell, who I met as a young, innocent--

LOUISE: [snorts]

PJ: --child, and is now ready to step out into the world of joint bank accounts and year end trips to the country.

DAN: Sounds extremely ominous. 

PJ: Got your tissues ready?

DAN: No, 'cause I won't be needing them. Stoic and silent, that's me.

LOUISE: I'm using the waterproof mascara, just in case.

DAN: Don't side with P-- what do you mean you're using mascara?

PJ: Any last words before you step into this new Era?

DAN: You _know_ I think marriage is just a piece of paper. It's what you feel inside that counts.

PJ: Yeah, yeah. You'll be feeling very emotional.

DAN: Good _bye,_ PJ.

PJ: I'll save you a seat, Louise!

 

[shot of guests milling about - shot of Chris and Sophie]

PJ: And these are Sophie and Chris, my best friends! I'm so glad you guys could make it.

Chris: We rode in the same cab.

PJ: Would you just--

Chris: Oh hi, PJ! So glad to be here, haven't seen you in ages.

PJ: Hilarious. Explain the venue to us, would you, guys?

SOPHIE: This is a lovely rooftop garden, location classified, and that over there is the aisle, and the arch, am I saying these wedding things right?

PJ: Probably. We're winging it.

SOPHIE: All done up in lovely peachy colours. Salmon pink, pale orange. Those are the chairs people will sit on. Look at those pretty ribbons. Oh dear, I'm terrible at this. Right here we have the snack slash actual bar, and this is our bartender Tim. Say hello Tim!

TIM: [salutes]

CHRIS: Here are various scattered family members, and those I think are a few of Phil's uni friends. And a bunch of kids who seem vaguely Northern. That's about as familiar as I am. Oh, that's Dan's mum talking to an old guy in robes fit for Hogwarts.

PJ: I don't know if I'm allowed to say this, but they'll be editing it anyway, so the priest who is officiating is an old friend of Phil's family. Sophie, let's wrap it up with the weather, and then we can all get better acquainted with Tim before it all properly starts.

SOPHIE: The weather is not looking promising, PJ, though I suppose it all depends on perspective, you know, whether or not you want a rainy wedding. 

CHRIS: Some people pay extra for that, you know. 

SOPHIE: Extremely cloudy. Quite windy. I hope people brought umbrellas.

PJ: And we'll check in with you next when the wedding starts, folks!

 

[shot of Phil and his father walking down the aisle]

 

[shot of the sky, heavy with grey clouds]

PJ [low]: It's drizzling!

 

[shot of Dan walking down the aisle - camera pans to Phil, who is smiling straight at him]

 

[shot of Dan and Phil at the altar]

PRIEST: We are gathered here today...

 

[shot of Phil unfolding a piece of paper]

PHIL: Dan, when we were younger, I once told you that you were the prettiest boy I'd ever seen.

[Collective _aww_ from guests]

PHIL: Here we are years later, all older and wiser and stuff, and you are still the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, the most beautiful soul I've ever met, and the best person I've ever known. I once asked you if you believed in soulmates; you said _I don't know if I like the idea of a universe forcibly matchmaking us all._ I guess I don't know if the universe decided this, but whether it likes it or not, Dan, I choose you. I chose you the first time you kissed me, I chose you the second you stepped off that train, I chose you when you appeared before me on a screen for the first time, all smiling and blurry 'cause of a crap line. We've chosen each other for years, through all the good and all the bad, and we continue to do it. I choose you every single day, and I'm so thankful that you continue to choose me, Daniel Howell. In return, I promise, to the best of my ability, to respect and care for and honour and protect you always. I love you. So, so much.

To better express how I feel, here are some last words from someone who you once described to me as the most underrated literary genius in recent human memory.

[shot of Dan covering his mouth, laughing]

PHIL: [clears throat] Though it's forty below the wind chill, and we wiping snow off the windshield, it's still a wonderful night to be alive, baby, and I'm so happy I'm with my baby. And we a little late with the Christmas gifts, rushing for the mall, don't trip, you know I drive crazy. The streets lit up, it feels like Christmas officially. Told you that you're the star at the top of my Christmas tree.

DAN: [still laughing] I don't know how I'm going to top that.

PHIL: I don't think you can.

DAN: Oh well. [straightens out his own vows] Hi. Hi, Phil.

[shot of the sky, meant to showcase the heavy drizzle]

PHIL: [grins] Hi there.

DAN: I still hold that marriage is just a piece of paper, and it is what you feel inside that counts. 

So here is what I feel. 

Phil, when anything vaguely interesting happens to me, and more frequently very boring things, you are the first one I want to tell. You are the one who knows how to sit in silence with me, and you are the one who knows how to fill my wrong kind of silence with distractingly weird chatter. You are the one who made Manchester and London home. You make even Berlin and LA and Tokyo feel like home, if it's where you are. You are the one I'd follow to the ends of the earth, to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. You are who I'll spend my last hours with when the aliens finally come to take over our planet. You are, to quote a song you wouldn't stop singing on a train journey once, the voice I wake up to every morning, the one that sends me out into the day. You are the incredibly cringe self-insert fanfiction I wrote about you at eighteen come true. You are my partner and editor and idea-bouncer and critic. You are my answer to every question I've asked about meaning in this universe. You are the love of my life, and most probably, let's be real, my soulmate. Phil, more importantly, most importantly, you're my best friend. 

You're the best friend I've ever had, and if you'll have me, there is no-one I'd rather be piece-of-papered to for the rest of my life.

PJ [low]: [sniffles] _Shit._ That little bastard. 

 

[shot of Dan sliding a ring on Phil's finger, and vice versa]

PRIEST: As someone who's known Phil since he was a wee bit of a thing, and who has never seen him happier than when he is with Dan, it gives me great pleasure to be able to say this: I now pronounce you...

 

[shot of room full of guests eating and dancing, camera pans to Dan, who is carrying two paper plates laden with food]

PHIL: Welcome to our reception!

DAN: We thought briefly about filming our first dance, but then we realised you guys would probably be better off not seeing that awkward mess.

PHIL: It wasn't that bad.

DAN: It wasn't that bad. It was still very embarrassing.

PHIL: And now we are going to sneak away from the party with some food. As we do.

DAN: We haven't eaten since breakfast.

PHIL: Much hungry. Very rumbling.

DAN: [laughs] Yes. What he said.

PHIL: Our mums will forgive us.

DAN: Someday. Perhaps.

PHIL: Got the cake?

DAN: [holds up the paper plate in his left hand]

PHIL: See? That's why I married you.

DAN: Hopefully just one of the reasons, guys.

 

[shot of hotel room, Dan and Phil by the window]

PHIL: And that was it! A wedding day in the life of Dan and Phil. Hopefully the only wedding day. Fingers crossed.

DAN: How does marriage feel, Phil? 

PHIL: Legal.

DAN: [laughs]

PHIL: How does it feel like for you?

DAN: [pauses] Legal. Binding. Official. I think I like it more than I thought I would.

PHIL: Try new things?

DAN: [smiles, looks at Phil] Try new things.

PHIL: See you next time guys!

DAN: Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> i started out wanting to try something different. i ended up making myself cry writing wedding vows. please comment if you want part two: a day in the life of dan and phil and BABY
> 
> or tell me what u thought on tumblr it's in my profile


End file.
